Episode 62 : An Intervension
by Sheera's Greywolf
Summary: What if someone decided to interfere episode 62? What will happen then? Ku/Leo! Self-inserts beware!


Title: "Episode 62 : An Intervension..." 1/1  
Author: Sheera'a Greywolf  
Genre: Err...romance, Yaoi  
Rating: PG   
Description: Ku/Leo, what if someone decided to interfere episode 62? *self-insertions alert!!*  
Notes: Hunter X hunter and characters arent mine, sadly. They belong to Togashi-sensei and others respective owners. I'm deadly poor here, so no use sueing me =) This is my first HXH fics, so please be gentle! Critics and reviews are welcome, but howler and flames will be send straight to fireplece (or trash can) so no use sending them. Arigatou!  
  
Another AN : This fic contains Author-self-inserts, so beware!  
  
Sheera's Greywolf, 2003  
  
  
  
  
" Hello?"   
  
"Guess who...?" a voice, a very familiar one, piped up from the other side of the phone.   
  
Kurapika stunned for a moment. For a split second, his usually sharp mind couldn't give him an instant conclusion like it usually did. And it hit him, mixed with thousand of sweet memories, genuine smiles and overwhelming feelings.   
  
" Leo-rio...?" Kurapika replied softly, suddenly uncertain to himself. How could dream of countless nights come true when one less expected them to be?   
  
"Yes, it's me." And Kurapika saw him. His dream with his usual genuine smile he seemed never run out. Leorio didn't change at all, as if the six months that have passed hadn't effected him a single bit. He was still the same Leorio Kurapika remembered.   
  
Suddenly Kurapika felt the world surround him vanished, or perhaps it was his sense that went numb? No whistle of the wind, no trees, no sounds of the fighting Killua and Gon, even their presence has vanished. as if the time himself had gone into a coffee break. Leaving only him and The approaching Leorio on their own world.   
  
'Hello Kurapika. Long time to see.' the warm black eyes greeted him.   
  
'I miss you.' it said again.   
  
'Me too.' the ceruleans replied.   
  
Words are no longer needed for it was their own world, for they were the only ones that exist there. Savoring, enjoying each other's presence for what seemed to be eternity. Feelings were changed, stories were spoken without words.   
  
They didn't need to.   
  
He was there, that was all that mattered for both of them.   
  
***   
  
Unknown to Kurapika and Leorio, a tall girl around her 16 emerged beneath the shadows of the trees. a genuine smile played on her lips as she watched the Kuruta and the doctor wanna-be. They were , after all, the only reason of her being there. The smile was turning into a frown when she saw The Zaoldyeck and the Freecs fights.   
  
It was not good.   
  
The girl walked as fast as she can. Trying not to break the kuruta and the doctor wanna-be's connections. She yanked the boys and dragged them away from the scene by their collar.   
  
"Protest wont help, boys" She said, staring at Gon and added in a cold tone when she saw Killua's deadly expression " and kill me won't help too, Killua. I can kill you now, on this very second even before you draw those claws of yours."   
  
That sent the boys into silent.   
  
****  
  
Hesitately, Kurapika took a step forward; slowly closing the distance between him and Leorio. He still want to make sure it wasn't dream. That he wouldn't wake up on his bed, realized everything that happened was just a creation of his tired and desperate mind. He couldn't bear the feeling anymore, the consuming loneliness he always felt after the dream ends.   
  
Slowly, as the distance decreased, he rose his hands and touched the elder's man cheeks, the cellphone has forgotten.  
  
The cheeks were warm.  
  
" You are real..." He whispered.  
  
" It's me alright." Leorio replied.  
  
That was all kurapika needed.   
  
Suddenly Leorio found himself unbalanced for awhile when the Kuruta flung and hugged him. He pick his balances and gently ruffled the soft blonde locks, returning the embrace with the same intensity tough not as fierce as the Kuruta gave him.   
  
" I'm glad you're okay Kurapika..." He said softly, but his companion didn't seems to heard a word for he was too busy hugging.  
  
*****  
  
The girl sighed in relief, watching the lovely scene presented in front of her. It need a lot of hardwork to make it here but she didn't complain. It worth it. Every single effort. Now, all she ever wished was to keep watching the precious scene in silence.  
  
It seems to be a hard wish to be granted.  
  
" Wow! Look at them! I know they have it!" The Zaoldyeck exclaimed , cat ears and the tail are appearing again.  
  
" They have what Killua? What are they doing?" Gone pipped up with the usual clueless tone.  
  
" Nevermind Gon. " The girl smiled to the Freecs before cast a glare towards the others. " I told you not to comment Killua."  
  
" Hey, don't ruin my mood." Killua scowled threateningly and continued to stare at the promising scene." By the way, how cpould you know something like this will happen? " he asked, his eyes still focused on the Kuruta and the Doctor wanna-be  
  
" Let just say that i'm someone who can grant you best wish yet can give you your worst nightmare. " The girl winked and then, as quiet as she appeared , she dissapear; leaving Killua and Gon alone. Unnoticed.  
  
*******  
Somewhere, the girl appeared...  
She had got all she wished. Gently, she open her laptop and typed the last words.....  
  
The end 


End file.
